Stolen Moments
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: Edge is just having the worst of luck, and it's not getting any easier when he continuously encounters the one diva that annoys him above all others, Maria.
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Moments

A/N: Hi ya'll. It's been awhile since I've posted any fic, but I'm trying to step back into writing slowly, and this one came kinda out of nowhere. Wrestling fic's usually not my thing. I'm giving it a shot anyway… well, because I've got a secret soft spot for Edge, no matter how villainous he can be at times.

Disclaimer: The Character portrayed here are owned by WWE and themselves, not me. *Sadly enough*

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Raw, March 9, 2009

He was in a daze as he aimlessly walked the backstage corridors. He didn't know what to do; his well laid plans had blown up rather fantastically in his face. He'd never imaged The Big Show would actually be attracted to his wife, just like he'd never imagined Vickie would cheat on him. But it had all happened, and his world was unraveling right before his eyes.

True, it wasn't love he felt for Smackdown's general manager, it wasn't even like or respect, but damn it, she was his. Didn't that mean anything to anyone?

He bumped into someone; he hardly glanced up as he snarled. "Watch where you're going."

"Sorry." It was said in a quiet tone, and it was surprise more than anything had him glancing up from the floor.

Maria was pushing away from the wall she'd fallen agaisnt when they collided. He intended to ignore her and move on, but then he caught the look in her eyes. Pity. Anger welled inside of him, how dare she?

"I'm sorry."

Her words, quiet, polite, and filled with her pity for him. "Don't you _dare_ pity me." He raged.

Maria blanched, but refused to show him any fear. "I don't." she whispered softly.

He snorted derisively, clearly displaying his lack of belief in her words.

She bristled. "I don't. I would never pity _you_; however I know how it feels to be cheated on. It sucks and I'm sorry you're in that position."

"Yeah, it does." He agreed without thought, and then he recoiled. Damn her. He didn't want to sympathize with any stupid little airheaded fuck up. Then a rumor he'd heard around backstage floated through his head. "You would know all about it, wouldn't you? That little _punk_ you used to date… cheated on you with some painted up little whore, didn't he?"

Edge's smile turned vicious as Maria stiffened.

"How's it feel, being replaced by that cheap bit of fluff, Kelly Kelly?" he asked.

Maria didn't give him the satisfaction of her hurt, or her anger. "About the same as it feels being replaced by the Big Show, I imagine." She said.

Edge's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "You bitch."

"Jerk." She shot back.

Edge shoved her back once again, towering over her, reminding her that he was very, very dangerous. She winced at the impact and wondered what had possessed her to get into a battle of wits with the Rated R Superstar, not her smartest move ever.

He glared down at her, his lips twisted as though he were seeing something disgusting, and then Maria realized his glare wasn't focused on her, rather just past her and she turned to look. The Big Show and Vickie were locked in an embrace just down the hall. Oh, that was revolting. No wonder Edge looked ready to vomit.

Maria sort of felt ready to herself. She glanced up at him. "Hey, for what it's worth… I am sorry about that." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the still entwined couple.

Edge glanced down at her. "Yeah well, they'll get what's coming to them."

He stalked away without another word and Maria watched after him, wondering just when she was going to learn not to step directly in the path of angry champions.

Especially one that was often called _The Ultimate Opportunist._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Not really sure where this one is going, actually. I was watching RAW Monday night… and yeah, there it was. I'm going to wait and keep watching the show to see if it's going to semi-stay with storylines, or if it'll veer AU, I've got ideas though, so any feedback you want to share is welcome, Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed, I still don't own a thing.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

RAW Monday March 16, 2009

Right back on top.

That's where he was. One week after being humiliated by John Cena's revelation concerning the Big Show and Vicki, Edge was right back on top. He had Smackdown's GM almost solidly on his side, he had his belt and for kicks, he'd even managed to spear the Big Show while he was at it.

Things couldn't get any better.

"So I see you've worked out you're little problems."

Maria. God damn, why was she even here? She wasn't used on the show tonight.

Maria quirked a smile. "I was here to support my girl, Melina."

"Well, isn't that just nice. Some of us actually have things of importance to do." Edge said, moving to walk around her.

"Ah, not so fast. You think you've worked everything out, don't you? Your wife? She's one hundred percent behind you? Solidly in your corner as far as you know, right?"

Edge nodded slowly. "Yeah, that was sort of the point of… forgiving… her." Oh, that word still _burned_.

Maria laughed softly. "I think you should see this, then."

She grabbed his hand, and Edge very nearly jerked away from her. Who the hell did she think she was, and just what the fuck was she doing? She pulled him down the hall, and behind a large curtained off area. They were out of sight of anyone passing by, but had a clear view into the area beyond. The "off limits" area.

Where The Big Show was frantically pacing, and Vicki was valiantly trying to calm him down.

"I told you, Vicki! Didn't I?" Big Show shouted, angrily holding his ribs. Edge grinned to himself at that. Must still be tender from that spear.

"I know, Show. I'm sorry. Look, I didn't expect him to forgive me. I honestly didn't think Edge was _that_ gullible."

He shifted, but Maria tightened her grip on his hand to keep him in place.

"He's a god damned idiot! Why the hell did you ever marry him?"

Vickie shook her head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we get through Wrestlemania, you win that Championship and then we will be together."

"About that, how am I supposed to do that, when you're still catering to his every frickin' whim?""

"I'm not! I'm… just… I'm just keeping him placated. Ya know, keep him unsuspecting, then we strike while he's least expecting it." Vickie sighed, and continued. "Speaking of Edge's expectations, I'm sure he'll be missing me soon."

Big Show looked highly annoyed by this. "Fine, but I want a promise you'll come through for me baby."

"I promise Show-baby. I promise."

Edge watched with a bitter taste in his mouth as their lips met again, a cruel reminder of the kiss he'd been replaying in his mind over and over. He glared down at Maria. "Why?" he asked.

She carefully considered this. She could pretend to not know his meaning, but while she might at times find her air-headed role an easy one to hide behind, now probably wasn't the best time for it. "Even an asshole like you deserved to know the score."

Edge stared at her incredulously. He was beginning to think Maria was nothing like he'd ever thought she was, nothing like anyone he'd ever known before, actually.

He was left to his thoughts, as Maria sauntered away. What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

God, I know, right? So VERY late on this, but tonight's RAW made me think about it again, and kinda jump started the muses, so here we go again R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, god. I'm horribly sorry for the delay. There's really no excuse. I'm trying not to give up on this. I want to finish it. That being said, consider it VERY au from here on, as I can't remember a single thing that was going on from then. Sorry again for the delay. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

She'd thought it was over after that. After showing him what was really going on, Maria had honestly thought that whatever weirdness it was that had her continually running into Edge or accidentally spying on Vicki and Big Show was done and over with.

Here she was though, over a month later, standing in the doorway to her own hotel room, with a very violently angry Edge staring back at her. "Nothing's working."

Maria blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Vicki!" he nearly shouted. "I'm talking about that lousy low down she-beast excuse of a wife of mine."

Maria sighed. "Look, you're going to wake up everyone on the floor, you wanna come in or what?"

Edge just glared at her before stepping through the threshold and entering her room. She was thankful it was just her there tonight, she'd never be able to explain just what Edge was doing in her room to her usual room mate, Eve. Eve had a friend in town and wanted to spend time with them, so here Maria was, alone for once.

Edge began pacing restlessly inside the room as Maria shut the door quietly behind him. "What's going on? Why are you here, bothering me?" she demanded.

Edge sighed, raking his hands through his hair. "Look, you helped me out before, showing me what they were up to, but everything's gone to hell now, and I don't have a damn clue what to do about it."

Maria realized that admission cost him, but honestly she had no idea what he expected of her. "Why do anything? You're on different shows now, the fans have pretty much forgotten about all that with Big Show, and she's not even with him anymore, I don't think." Maria frowned, that whole thing seemed odd to her from the start. Their breakup, she wondered just how broken up they really were.

Edge rolled his eyes. "I need help, and let's face it, I _know_ just how hated I am in the locker room. You however, are the super bubble-gummy sweet diva that most everyone loves… or underestimates." He cast her a shrewd look, to which she just smiled innocently. "You could find out a lot more than I can, and no one would suspect you of helping me."

Maria was silent for a moment. "You've… given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Edge nodded. Ultimate Opportunist, of course he'd given it a lot of thought, he never did anything without reasoning out all the angles. He was deeply ashamed that his sham of a marriage had been turned around and used against him by someone as clueless as Vicki.

Maria was surprised that he was actually coming to her, did he expect her to actually fall into one of his plans? That was _so_ not going to happen.

Then, he turned to her, his eyes sharp and his smirk firmly in place. "You want to get your hands on that women's title, don't you?"

She blinked. She wanted more than anything to get her hands on that belt. As a diva, that was the ultimate goal of all of them, to be a serious competitor for that title… yeah, that was more than tempting.

"I'll take you all the way to the top. You help me, I'll help you."

"And just how will you help me get the title?" she asked.

He just grinned. "Come on, even you have to know how talented in the ring you _aren't_?"

She flinched. He'd just hit her most vulnerable spot. She'd had more than one person criticize her skills. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't seem to overcome those few moments that kept holding her back. She knew she was good, but was she women's champion good?

She glanced up, her eyes meeting his and just stared at him for a long moment.

Then she spoke. "Just what is it you want from me?"

* * *

AN: Just to let you know, I adore Maria, I'm not trying to diminish her talent here in anyway, but for story purposes, I need her to be a little insecure about her in-ring work.


End file.
